


Sonic of the Setting Dawn

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. As one of the Pirates of the Setting Dawn, Sonic finds excitement one way, or another.





	Sonic of the Setting Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[SD]**

**Sonic of the Setting Dawn**

**[SD]**

**In the Skies of Earth some distance away from Scourge Bay, 3235 Post-Xenomorph Event**

Well known as a home away from work for pirates among other criminals on the planet, Scourge Bay was mostly built on the side of a steep rockface on a remote island far from any continent. Although some government officials would have preferred to take the fight to the outlaws on their home turf, numerous reasons of both ethical and practical natures had the authorities on Earth give the town a wide berth.

Among the many pirates who made Scourge Bay their frequent rest stop, there was one crew who traded their stolen goods there when they were not hiding from both the Eggman Empire and the United Federation's military forces in the Mystic Cave Zone of West Side Island. Traveling by a flying vessel that had the look of an old-fashioned pirate ship, the crewmembers who were not tending to the ship itself, bear witnessed to the Mobian Red Walrus that they called their captain, come what may, singing.

Attired in a green long coat with a black tri-corner hat, the Walrus had an eyepatch over his right eye and where he would have had both a left arm and a right leg of flesh and blood, there was instead a wooden leg with an attached wheel as well as a hook that was customized to retract useful tools and weapons such as a blade. Although possessing of a gruff and exaggerated character, the other Sky Pirates of the Mystic Cave Zone chose not to interrupt him when he was in a rare, good mood.

"Dum-dum-dum-dum! Dum-dum-dum-dum! Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!" The buccaneer let out with his arms wide out before he began to use real lyrics, gesturing to himself. "They call me Captain Plunder, and I command the Sky!"

Taking a nearby knife to hit a wanted poster of a Mobian Squid on the mast as if it were a dartboard, he gestured for his crewmates to gladly follow up. "Let that calamari Abyss have the deep blue sea, it's much more fun to fly!"

Empowered by the pirating spirit of his men, Plunder then sang. "A pirate's life of pleasure, I'm not your average joe!"

Raising all his crewmembers up to sing with him, they all then concluded. "So, hand over your treasure, then off the plank you go!"

The Sky Pirates all cheered as one, whether to appease their selfish-minded captain, or because they were in as much good spirits as he was varied from person to person. The reason why Plunder was in a celebratory mood in the first place was because they had beaten Abyss the Squid and her fleet of seafaring pirates to a rare prize that they intended to sell to the Pirate Queen of Scourge Bay, Zorabel, since they had no use for it right then.

It was at that moment, however, that Plunder decided to check on their latest catch in his personal quarters and make sure that none on his crew had any fanciful ideas of taking it for themselves. But upon opening the chest that would have laid the Cacophonic Conch, Plunder was momentary dismayed and then outraged to find that in its place was a note with a familiar blue mark in place of a signature that read "Better luck next time, Walrus Chops".

"Sonic!" Plunder screamed in anger towards the second most annoying member of the Pirates of the Setting Dawn after Abyss herself. "I'll get you yet, you stupid poltroon!" Getting back on deck to vent in the eyes of his shocked and scared crew, he added. "Do you hear me?! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

**[SD]**

**Aboard the Setting Dawn under the waters of Scourge Bay**

While Plunder was aggravating over his newest humiliation, a fleet of submersible pirate ships were making their own way to Scourge Bay unseen by the Sky Pirates sailing above the sea. Lead by the Setting Dawn, nearly every brigand on each ship was in a happy mood upon learning from their periscopes that their excuse for a rival, Plunder, had just learn that his loot had been looted without his knowledge until then.

On the flagship itself, it was no different as many crew members laughed at Plunder's expense.

"Aw, don't feel so bad, Captain." A blue Hedgehog commented with his shipmates in ear's reach. "It's not our fault that your folks didn't make sure you were properly named "Blunder" as you should have been."

Arousing laugher from all but two solemn, but no less amused, Shark crewmembers and two others that were more confused at the joke than anything else, the Hedgehog held on tight to the female Jellyfish he was holding around her waist, Opal, and even she was having trouble with her laugher.

"Wait, wait, wait, Sonic." The young Lemming of the pirate crew, Dive, interjected with a curious look. He then thought hard on the Hedgehog's joke. "Captain Plunder?"

"Named "Blunder"?" His larger Yeti Crab shipmate, Mister Bristles, added with his own thinking look before the light then came into both of their eyes.

"Oh, now I get it!" They both exclaimed and a new moment of humor from all the pirates erupted as both the previously confused crewmembers and the solemn siblings, Blade and Razor, could not help but laugh at the joke.

Regaining control of herself faster than her subordinates, Abyss quickly got her crew's attention via shouting. "Okay, okay, people, that's enough! As much as I love mocking that idiot as much as the next sensible pirate, we still have a while to go before we make port. For now, let's focus on that, so we can get even richer." Her words having galvanized her immediate helpers, Abyss then called out to the Otter among the group with an order. "Shellbreaker, you'll be steering this ship to Scourge Bay with Razor while I'm keeping an eye on you two."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Shellbreaker, the closest thing Abyss had for a first mate, saluted in an orderly fashion as he headed straight for the Setting Dawn's controls.

"You got it, Boss." Razor spoke solemnly as he followed the Otter to nearby chair.

"Mr. Bristles, I need you and Dive to keep an eye on the Sky Pirates through periscope and be ready to fire at them if and when I give the word."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Dive and Bristles said in unison as they stayed on put.

"Blade, see that the Cacophonic Conch is kept under lock and key until I say it's time to bring it out."

"Loud and clear." Blade replied in her own serious tone of voice as she headed for where the Conch was kept onboard.

"Opal, you're required to contact the rest of the fleet to follow our trial and that they have the same orders I gave to Dive and Bristles."

"Yes, Captain." Opal obeyed in a relaxed fashion as she headed for a nearby communication terminal.

Turning to the one pirate on board the Setting Dawn, if not in the whole Pirate Fleet, who was physically incapable of swimming, Abyss then finished with her orders. "Sonic, since you have the best people skills by default, you'll be making a call to Zorabel to let her know we're getting closer to deliver her prize."

"I'll get right on it, Captain Abyss." Sonic smiled widely as he headed to the terminal on Opal's left and quickly made video contact with a similar device at Zorabel's mansion where a Mouse in a yellow dress to match the color of her fur as well as compliment her white hair quickly received.

With a broad smile upon noticing Sonic, the Mouse said to him. "Hi, Sonic! Do you miss me already?"

Hearing Opal groan at his right, Sonic politely said back. "Hey, Vanilla. The crew and I are doing fine, we just wanted your mom to know we'll be pulling into town shortly with the Conch."

Visibly pouting, one of the Pirate Queen's five adopted daughters responded with. "Oh, I'll let her know, but seriously, Sonic, does it really have to be all business with you?" Sighing before Sonic could assure her that was not the case, the Mouse then added in annoyance. "But anyway, I should let you know before things get confusing that my name's Tarragon now."

While Sonic stood still in confusion, a then interested Opal spoke up to the newly named Tarragon just after finishing her task. "What in the Locker's name brought that on? Besides, since tarragon is an herb, it doesn't fit with that spice theme you and your sisters have going on."

Sighing once more, Tarragon explained. "It was supposed to be a joke bet in one of our last fights at the Pink Parrot. The one who scored the least knockouts would get their name changed."

Sonic then finally spoke with a question of his own. "Okay, and what would you have won from the bet?"

Smiling sheepishly without looking directly at Sonic, Tarragon tried to say. "Well, it's kind of sudden, but you see, Sonic, we- "

"Sonic!" A hyperactive voice cheered as an orange Squirrel pushed Tarragon away and looked directly at the screen. "I'm so happy to see you, my future husband!"

Seconds passed by before the entire bridge crew of the Setting Dawn shouted in shock. "Husband?!"

"When the heck did that happen?!" Opal screamed in outrage.

On the other side, Tarragon quickly got up to glare at her sister. "Nutmeg! You won the bet, but you don't know how a real marriage proposal works!"

"That's what the bet was?!" Sonic could not help but ask in a scandalized voice.

Pushing Tarragon back to look at Sonic again, Nutmeg began to talk. "Oh, don't mind her, love. Once you get to Scourge Bay, I'll have Ma arrange the ceremony just for us!"

Annoyed by Nutmeg's chippy attitude and laugh, Opal quickly said to the screen. "Well, thanks for letting your mother know about us, girls, goodbye!"

Turning the terminal off before either Spice Maiden could stop her, Opal then turned to Sonic with an angry look while the Blue Blur himself showed a weak smile to show that he had no idea on what happened.

It was then that Blade came back in a run. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I heard shouting. What happened?"

Sighing to herself, Abyss quickly replied in seeming disappointment. "Well, Zorabel's apparently going to have Sonic and one of her daughters for a shotgun wedding, and they didn't even offer a dowry for us."

"Wait, what?!" Blade exclaimed taken aback by the news while the other Pirates of the Setting Dawn looked surprised that Abyss was apparently open to Sonic getting married into Zorabel's family in exchange for money.

"Captain!" They all shouted at her in dismay.

Rolling her eyes, Abyss then cleared it up by saying. "I'm just kidding, you barnacle heads, lighten up!"

**[SD]**

**This almost gives me some good One Piece/Pirates of the Caribbean vibes, which is probably why I wrote it at this length. The idea of Sonic as a pirate came to me while I was thinking about different pairings for the Blue Blur, which got me thinking about Princess Undina and then the Pirates of the Setting Dawn. I admit I am not one hundred percent that having an ace in the hole as both a fighter and person like Sonic would keep Abyss from privateering for the Eggman Empire as well as keep Razor as part of the crew, but I could not resist exploring it, especially if I added pirates from Sonic the Comic as well.**

**As for the song that Captain Plunder and his crew sang at the start, those of you who watch western animation would probably recognize it as being based of off the Ghostly Sky Pirate Captain's song from Ghouls' Gold of The Tom and Jerry Show. As soon I heard that song with my own ears, I just had to make Plunder sing it about himself while replacing "Davy Jones" with Abyss since this is a composite world of Sonic concepts. In the words of a Regular Show character, it would have been unpatriotic not to.**

**I could make a part two, but I would like some advice on how to ship Sonic with Opal first. I could have depicted them kissing, but since they did not meet in the comics, and I admittedly wanted to gauge reader interest with what I wrote, I decided to hold back.**


End file.
